Data service providers typically generate and provide data to paying customers or subscribers, such as an on a regular, periodic, on-going or continuous basis, typically referred to as a data feed or stream. The data providers can typically easily control which customers receive which types of data when the customers interact in a bilateral fashion with the data providers. However, data is often subscribed to, provided and consumed in a non-linear, multilateral fashion. For example, a data set may be manipulated or modified more than once, by more than one different entity, and consumed more than once and in different forms. Complex data subscription licenses can be difficult to control, audit, and bill.